Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
200px-2stupid.jpg|link=2 Stupid Dogs Barney Bear.jpg|link=Barney Bear Ben 10 Logo.png|link=Ben 10 Ben 10 Omniverse Logo.png|link=Ben 10 Omniverse Boomerang-A-Long.png|link=Boomerang-A-Long Boomerang Cinema.png|link=Boomerang Cinema Camp Lazlo.jpg|link=Camp Lazlo Captain Caveman and Son.jpg|link=Captain Caveman and Son Captain Planet and the Planeteers Logo.jpg|link=Captain Planet and the Planeteers Cow and Chicken.jpg|link=Cow and Chicken Dexter's Laboratory Title Card.jpg|link=Dexter's Laboratory Dial M for Monkey.jpg|link=Dial M for Monkey Dino's Dilemmas.jpg|link=Dino's Dilemmas Droopy.jpg|link=Droopy Flintstone Funnies.jpg|link=Flintstone Funnies The Flintstones Title Card.jpg|link=The Flintstones Flintstone Kids.jpg|link=The Flintstone Kids Garfield Show.jpg|link=The Garfield Show Hero 108.jpg|link=Hero: 108 Huckleberry Hound.jpg|link=The Huckleberry Hound Show I Am Weasel.jpg|link=I Am Weasel The Jetsons.jpg|link=The Jetsons Johnny Bravo logo.jpg|link=Johnny Bravo Johnny Quest.jpg|link=Jonny Quest The Justice Friends.jpg|link=The Justice Friends Looney Tunes.jpg|link=Looney Tunes MGM Logo.jpg|link=MGM The New Scooby-Doo Movies.jpg|link=The New Scooby-Doo Movies Pokemon.jpg|link=Pokemon The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|link=The Powerpuff Girls Samurai Jack.jpg|link=Samurai Jack Scooby Doo Where Are You!.jpg|link=Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Screwy Squirrel.jpg|link=Screwy Squirrel The Secret Saturdays.jpg|link=The Secret Saturdays Secret Squirrel Logo.jpg|link=Secret Squirrel (TV Show) Smurfs.jpg|link=The Smurfs Snorks.jpg|link=Snorks SuperSecretSecretSquirrel l.jpg|link=Super Secret, Secret Squirrel Teen Titans.jpg|link=Teen Titans Tom and Jerry Title Card.jpg|link=Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|link=Tom and Jerry Kids What's New Scooby-Doo.jpg|link=What's New Scooby-Doo? Yogi Bear Logo.jpg|link=Yogi Bear Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|link=Tom and Jerry Kids What's New Scooby-Doo.jpg|link=What's New Scooby-Doo? Boomeraction.jpg|link=Boomeraction Boomerang Theater.jpg|link=Boomerang Theater Article of the Week TV Schedules This Past Week Until April: March 10, 2014 - March 31, 2014 All TV Schedules: TV Schedules All Welcome to the Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki! Boomerang from Cartoon Network (also known as Boomerang) is a 24-hour American cable television channel from Cartoon Network owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a division of Time Warner. Boomerang Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel, it was launched in 2000, 8 years after Cartoon Network. In October of 2004, former shows from Cartoon Network migrated to Boomerang such as Baby Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes and Several Hanna-Barbara cartoons. On October 2 and 3 2004, Boomerang began everyday with old reruns of classics such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ''and ''Super Globetrotters. ''Like the Disney Channel, Boomerang does not carry external product commercials, being financed solely by subscription fees and tie-ins. In order fill out a half hour block since it has a strict half hour scheduling system. The only commercials shown were of advertisements of shows on Cartoon Network or Boomerang, occasional advertisements of DVD products from Warner Home Video, various animated shorts, and public service announcements. However, minimal external product advertisements have started to appear on the network primarily on Dish Network. When Boomerang was still doing its looping format (which lasted until December 26, 2004) program days began airing at 8 am EDT. The Looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated 3 times a day. Later, Monday through Thursday were just normal programming days, with a variety of half hour and hour long programming, on Friday "monthly feature" cartoons aired an entire day. On January 1, 2005, "monthly feature" cartoons became known as "monthly character of the month" and was then shown on weekends from 2-4pm. Boomerang's promotional slogan "It's all coming back to you" was one of nostalgia that accurately fit at that time, however, Boomerang sometimes uses a secondary slogan "This is Boomerang from Cartoon Network." The announcer for most promos was John O'Hurley. As of September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including 2 that were seen January 1, 2009. Recently between intermission Boomerang would air a bumper; then 2 ads; one would be a Dish or a Direct TV depending on the provider, and the other ad would be another commercial, then it would air a classic short and ''Wedgies (''of which shown ''Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling 'Cat 22, The Bremen Avenue Experience '', and ''The Talented Mr. Bixby'''.) Boomerang does not show live action shows accept The Banana Splits, Hole In the Wall (which was shown intermittenly from 2010 to mid-2011), ''The Addams Family, ''and The Munsters (which were only shown around Halloween.) Although Boomerang is meant for old cartoons it began airing new shows on January 1, 2012 such as ''The Mr. Men Show, Ben 10, Ben 10 Omniverse, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville, ''and ''Krypto the Superdog. ''Boomerang originally aired the original Pokemon series and ''Pokemon: Black and White, and Pokemon Indigo League.'' Boomerang has also been airing The Garfield Show and ''Casper's Scare School. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse